I Wish You Would Step Back From That Ledge My Friend
by Kai Koshimoro
Summary: "It's almost over." A young ragged voice broke the silence of the cold, blustery night. Danny Fenton stared out at the city of Amity Park from the top of one of its many skyscrapers. "The pain. It's almost over." The young boy looked down at the street below, preparing to make the jump that would end his suffering.


_**Alright if you haven't watched Supernatural up through the end of season 5, Ill go ahead and warn you. There are spoilers in this story.**_

* * *

"It's almost over." A young ragged voice broke the silence of the cold, blustery night. Danny Fenton stared out at the city of Amity Park from the top of one of its many skyscrapers. "The pain. It's almost over." The young boy looked down at the street below, preparing to make the jump that would end his suffering. Danny understood that there was no going back from this once he jumped, but he didn't plan on it. He stepped to the ledge and closed his eyes.

"You know, Danny, suicide doesn't have to be the answer." A voice broke through the dead silence. "We all feel pain. But you need to fight through it." A scruffy looking man with brown hair, wearing a white suit walked through the snowy night. Something about this man just seemed, for lack of a better term, off. "So please, why don't you step back from that ledge my friend." The man in white held out his hand towards Danny.

"W-who...are you?" Danny said stepping down from the ledge. "How do you know who I am?"

"How could I not know the son of Amity Parks biggest ghost experts?" The man stared at Danny. "I know you aren't an expert like your parents, but you and your sister are pretty well know in this town."

"Well known for being a nerd." Danny scowled as memories of being constantly being shoved into lockers by Dash flooded back to him. "Thanks for reminding me."

"But that's not why you were planning to jump is it?" The man gave a Danny a knowing look. "The lab accident. What happened Danny?"

Danny was took a step back and locked his eyes on the man. "How the hell do you know about that?" Without realizing it Danny had transformed. His began to glow green, his hair was as white as the snow that fell around them and his red jacket and jeans were replaced with a black and white jumpsuit. "Who are you?!" The anger and confusion was apparent in his voice.

The man smiled and looked at the boy. "I am an angel, Danny, I've been looking after you your entire life." The look on Danny's face was one of confusion.

"An angel? You've been looking after me?" The anger in his voice was rising. "You let this happen to me, and you dare ask what happened that day?!"

"Danny, I know what happened, but you need to understand what happened to you that day." The angel place a hand on the ghost child's shoulder. Danny continued to stare at this so called angel, his eyes continuing to glow bright green with fury. The angel placed his other hand on Danny's forehead. "Now, this is gonna get a little bright." Like the angel said all Danny saw was white.

Without warning Danny and the angel were in his parents lab. "Why are we back here? I know what happened to me."

"Answers. Now just watch." The man in white said shushing the ghost boy. Danny said as he watched a familiar sight.

* * *

**The Day of the accident**

"_Oh my God, this is amazing." She said as she caressed the metal frame of the portal entrance. "Could you just imagine what could be on the other side. Ghosts, spirits it's exciting don't you think?" Danny had never seen her like this. She was almost like a different person. He was a intrigued. "Are you gonna go in?"_

"_What?" Danny couldn't believe she asked that. "Wasn't planning on it. Why?" That's not true, he had thought about it, but the fear had kept him from doing so. "Besides Sam, my parents could be back any minute. It doesn't even work anyway."_

"_Come on, Danny. A Ghost Zone? Aren't you curious?" She had him there, he was more than curious. Whether he believed in ghosts or not the mystery behind his parents invention intrigued me. "You gotta check it out." He didn't know why, but she had a way of convincing him to do things and he would never understand it._

"_You know what," Danny said as he grabbed a jumpsuit out of out the closet, "You're right." he looked at her face and saw a smile. That gave him some much needed courage. "__Who knows what kind of awesome, super-cool things-_" _He_ _paused. The fear returned, for reasons he couldn't explain. "-Exist on the other other side of that portal?"_

_Danny, Sam and Tucker walked up to the portal's entrance, It was now or never. He began to walk forward, but Sam stopped him. "Hang on..." She put her hand on his chest and ripped off the emblem of his dad's face, "You can't go around with this on your chest."_

_He smiled at her and began walking towards the portal again. The air felt cold, an eerie chill over took his body. The fear was back as if his body knew. The portal was cold and metallic, but lacked anything supernatural. He placed my hand on the wall and unknowingly hit the 'on' switch. And then..._

_A great big flash._

_The pain was intense, every cell in my body burned. _

"_DANNY!" Sam and Tucker scream for their friend. The energy the portal produced tore at his skin, his blood was on fire as the ectoplasmic energy began to merge with his DNA._

"_AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"_

* * *

**Present day**

Danny and the angel looked on at the sight before them. "I'm so happy we got to revisit the worst day of my life." Danny said his voice dripping with sarcasm. Another flash of light overtook the two of them and in an instant they were back on top of the building from before. "Thanks angel, that made me feel sooooo much better."

"Because, you deserve an explanation as to why this happened to you Danny." The angel before the ghost boy paused and gave him a look. "But first, you should know my name. You can call me Chuck."

"Chuck?" Danny asked "You are this great all powerful angel, named Chuck? Were all the cool names taken?" Chuck looked on in amusement. He knew this was going to happen. "Fear not for the angels Azazel, Ramiel and Chuck are here to look after you!" Danny mocked.

"Moving on," Chuck said as tried to regain his place in this conversation, "Your accident in the lab was a necessary move by God, Danny."

"Necessary?" Danny was furious. "God thinks he can screw with my life and put me through this bullshit! Is that what you're trying to tell me Chuck? Is it? Do you know that my blood goes through periods where it feels like it is on fire? I can barely stay tangible enough to keep myself from going through the floor. Do you understand how frightening that is?"

"I can imagine." Chuck responded.

"Oh, and then who could forget the ghost hunting parents! The very same parents who hate ghosts. The parents who want to hunt down ghosts and tear them apart 'molecule by molecule.' I can't control these damn powers, and I'm just so scared. Why would God do this to me." Tears began to flow down Danny's face. Even with all the power that Danny possessed he was still just a kid. Chuck knew of the child's fears and pulled him into a hug which caught Danny by surprise.

"Danny, I know it's scary and this doesn't make a lot of sense right now." Chuck looked into Danny's eyes that were full of pain and worry. "But you need to understand why God chose you for this. Your DNA in infused with ectoplasm, which give you the powers of a ghost. You have been chosen to protect not only the city, but the world."

"I'm just a kid, all I want is to be normal." Danny replied.

"You might be a kid, but you have the ability to do so much more. You, Danny Fenton, are pure of heart. We have watched you do things for others, help those in need, make this world a better place. The angels can't always be there to keep everything in check. You're not perfect, but you have the something special."

"Why couldn't you pick someone else?"

"There are other hunters, but they don't have the abilities you do. Vengeful spirits are everywhere, ready to harm anyone who might get in their way. We need you Danny." Chuck spoke in a very low serious tone. "I know you're scared. God, knows you're scared, but If you are truly ready to give up on the destiny God has bestowed upon you-" Chuck paused and took a hard look at the half ghost in front of him, "-I can take it back and allow you to move on."

Danny just stood there. Contemplating, a war waging in his mind.

_I can be free. I can be normal. Yes, this is what I want. Let Chuck take this from me. _Danny said.

_The world needs us, Danny. Tucker, Jazz, Mom, Dad, Sam. We have to protect the world. _The Phantom replied.

_What, If I'm too scared? What if I fail? _Danny said voice heavy with despair as he fell to his knees.

_We won't fail. We might not be strong now, but we will be. _Phantom place his hands on Danny's shoulders and gave him a soft smile. _We will do this Danny, together._

"So, Danny," Chuck's voice broke the silence and brought Danny back, "What have you decided?"

"I'm ready to face this." Danny said somberly, "I stand to lose everything if I don't. So, I'm ready to fight."

Chuck smiled at Danny, like a father proud of his son for hitting the game winning home run. Chuck placed a hand on Phantom's shoulder. "I'm glad to hear the Danny. Oh, one more thing." Chuck quickly grabbed Danny's forehead and a blinding light overtook Danny's sight. When the light faded Phantom felt relieved to finally open his eyes.

"Chuck! What the hell! Some warning would be-" Danny stopped what he was saying when he realized Chuck was nowhere to be found. But Danny realized quickly that something was different. His blood no longer burned like a wildfire. Chuck not only removed the pain, but he had helped Danny in ways he wasn't even aware of yet. His powers had become more stable, while there would still be a few accidents here and there, Danny would be in more control than he ever was before.

Chuck smiled from the street below as he began to walk through the heavy snow fall.

* * *

_I know that there is a long road ahead for Danny Fenton. This road will be full of pain and hardships. The ghost boy will go up against some of the toughest hunters, ghosts and even himself. But he will persevere. He made the choice to face them, and as he faces them he will become stronger. There will be other choices he will have to make. Choices, that will shape his very future. The road be a long one, that much I am sure. I will keep a vigilant eye on him. Some might say that this might be too much for a 14 year old boy to take on._

_But I believe in ghosts. I believe in Danny Phantom._

_I guess you can say that the Lord works in mysterious ways._

**_If you aren't aware I believe that Chuck was really God. I had originally planned to write this story using Castiel, but I realized that in order to write this God/Chuck was the only one that could make this story work. Hope you all enjoy. Now if you'll excuse me I have two seasons of Supernatural to go._**


End file.
